Michael Redd
Michael Redd (born August 24, 1979 in Columbus, Ohio) is an American professional basketball player. He is currently playing for the Milwaukee Bucks of the NBA. Standing 6 feet 6 inches and 215 pounds, he has spent both his collegiate and professional career at shooting guard. In the college ranks, he spent three years leading the offensive attack of Ohio State University garnering point averages of 21.9, 19.5, and 17.5, respectively. Michael Redd was then drafted later after his junior year in the 2000 NBA Draft as a second round pick (43rd overall) by the Bucks. In his rookie year, he was not able to contribute immediately as in the depth chart he was behind NBA All-Star and current Seattle Sonic, Ray Allen. Later on however, it became apparent that he was better than anticipated as proven by accounts that he had played extremely well against Ray Allen, Glenn Robinson, and other teammates in practice. It was then that former Bucks coach George Karl rewarded him with additional playing time. He did not disappoint as he earned averages of 11.4 points per contest as well as 44.4% on three point baskets. A year later (2001-2002), he improved his average to a 15.1 points per contest while shooting 43.4% on three point baskets. Notably, it was this year that on February 20 2002 against the Houston Rockets, Redd made eight three point field goals in the fourth quarter, a current NBA record. In October, 2002, he signed a four-year $12m offer sheet with the Dallas Mavericks but it was matched by the Bucks and he remained in Milwaukee. During the 2003-04 season, Redd's performance, amongst other reasons (ouster of Ray Allen to Seattle via a trade), he was rewarded with full starter's duties and later earning averages of 21.7 points per contest en route to his first and so far, only All-Star Game appearance. After the 2004-2005 NBA season, Redd signed a new contract with the Bucks. The contract will last 6 years, and is worth 91 million dollars. He chose to stay with the Bucks over leaving for his hometown team, the Cleveland Cavaliers, and a chance to play with the NBA's biggest rising star, LeBron James. Redd, a devout Christian, with his first purchase after his big contract bought his father a church. The church was newly named Philadelphia Deliverance Church of Christ built in his hometown of Columbus. Accomplishments * All-NBA Third Team: 2004 * NBA All-Star: 2004 * Holds NBA record for most three-point field goals made in one quarter with 8 in the fourth period (February 20, 2002 vs. Houston Rockets). * Won team Most Valuable Player honors while at Ohio State, and won the same award with the Milwaukee Bucks. * Was First Team All-American in college. * Scored a playoff career high of 40 points against the Detroit Pistons on April 29th, 2006. External links *NBA.com Profile - Michael Redd *NBA Fantasy Basketball Stats - Michael Redd Redd, Michael Redd, Michael Redd, Michael Redd, Michael Redd, Michael Redd, Michael Redd, Michael ja:????????